


[podfic] How Far Can Too Far Go? by penbrydd

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting - Fenris style, Grey Warden Stamina, Heart-fondling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Scar-Fondling, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of How Far Can Too Far Go? by penbrydd.</p>
<p>Original Summary: Anders and Fenris spend an awful lot of time at each others' throats, for people with so much in common. Perhaps all it takes is a little bit of throttling, a couple of head injuries, and a strange invitation to bring them together for a night.</p>
<p>But, Fenris is covered in lyrium. And Justice is extremely fond of lyrium. And for all that Fenris isn't a fan of Anders, he likes Justice even less. Mayhem ensues. And smut. Smutty mayhem. (It's my favourite kind!) And perhaps, the three of them can come to some sort of arrangement -- or at least a less-loathly tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] How Far Can Too Far Go? by penbrydd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Far Can Too Far Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217160) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



The longest podfic I've recorded so far! Long story short, my cat had an incident and lost a leg. When I turned to the internet for help, a very generous person "CJ" donated a decent chunk of money, and requested I choose a piece of filthy Fenders smut to podfic. This was the first one that came to mind! It's what introduced me to Rhapsody in Ass Major, really, and I have read it... multiple times. I did a damn fine job, if I do say so myself. Enjoy!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20How%20Far%20Can%20Too%20Far%20Go.mp3) (128MB, 2:20:47)

As always, thank you for listening, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything's gone wrong!


End file.
